SENPAI
by SylvanEnchanter
Summary: "Ugh baru memikirkannya saja aku sudah seperti ini" cerita tentang Yamato yang menyukai Senpainya yang straight. problem hampir seluruh gay di dunia. Akankah cinta mengalahkan segalanya ? LEMON Yaoi/BL. BASED ON TRUE STORY. (chapter finale updated..!) Kakayama pairing. hope you enjoy
1. chapter 1

Hello minna-san. ketemu lagi dengan Author gaje bin ajaib SylvanEnchanter disini, Syl kembali dengan membawa cerita baru, sambil nyelingin One-sided love. Author mau nyoba nulis fic yang sedikit ero-ero, dengan pairing kakayama, mengingat masih sangat sedikit sekali fic Indo dengan pairing ini, (idk why tho... they're such a cute couple don't you think??? no?? okay just leave me here to die) hope you like it. :D

bow *kisskiss * *

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, dan cerita punya Syl. Lagi-lagi based on true story (curcol)

Genre : Romance - Humor - Ga terlalu OOC - typos - abal dan yang terpenting... LEMON

Rate : Soft M di chap ini, tunggu saja M tingkat vulgar di chap2 selanjutnya *kukuku

Warning : jangan membaca jika anda masih di bawah umur, dan ini adalah fic YAOI/BL Don't like? press that Back button ASAP.

Pairing : Kakashi x Tenzou (Yamato)

And This is... "SENPAI"

Konoha-gakure. Tempat Ninja-Ninja berbakat yang telah menggoreskan sejarah di dunia Shinobi. Sebut saja Hashirama Senju, Uchiha Madara, Tobirama Senju, Namikaze Minato, dan sederet ninja hebat lainnya yang telah mengukir sejarah dalam dunia shinobi. Diantara Ninja-Ninja konoha tersebut ada yang bertugas sebagai intelijen, mereka adalah Ninja-Ninja ANBU bawahan Danzo. Tugas mereka sangat beragam, mulai dari mengumpulkan data dan investigasi, sampai mengeksekusi buronan, semua dilakukan atas nama desa Konoha.

Yamato, kurang lebih begitulah mereka memanggilnya. Dia adalah ninja muda berbakat dari Konoha, dan hanya satu-satunya pengguna Mokuton (Jutsu elemen kayu) yang masih hidup, Nama aslinya sendiri adalah Tenzou. Dia adalah anak muda yang baik hati dan humoris, wajahnya tampan dengan mata yang sedikit membulat. Rambutnya coklat spiky dan memakai pelindung kepala sampai ke area pipinya, membuat penampilannya semakin gagah. Dia merupakan anggota ANBU, akan tetapi akhir - akhir ini dia sering mendapat tugas untuk menggantikan posisi senpai nya untuk memimpin tim 7 dalam menjalankan misi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi.

Banyak yang tidak mengetahui, bahwa sebenarnya Yamato adalah seorang gay yang mencintai sesama jenis, akan tetapi bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Yamato untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya tersebut, mengingat dia juga adalah seorang ANBU yang selalu dituntut untuk menyembunyikan identitas selama menjalankan misi. Wajarlah tidak ada orang yang terlalu tahu banyak tentang kehidupan pribadi Yamato. Termasuk senpainya sendiri, Kakashi.

Sudah sejak lama Yamato memendam rasa kepada Kakashi, rasa ingin memiliki, rasa ingin melindungi dan perasaan - perasaan lainnya akan tetapi semua itu harus Ia tahan karena ia tahu, bahwa senpainya tidak sama seperti dia. Senpainya bukan seorang gay yang menyukai sesama jenis. Senpainya adalah seorang straight yang mencintai wanita. Dia sangat gemar membaca majalah dan komik dewasa dengan gambar - gambar wanita berdada besar dan berbadan seksi. tidak ada harapan baginya untuk mendapatkan ruang sedikit saja di hati Kakashi.

Semua rasa itu berawal dari sebuah misi yang ia jalani hanya berdua saja bersama senpainya. Dalam misi tingkat jonin itu, mereka hanya ditugaskan untuk mengumpulkan data tentang jalan yang biasa dilalui shinobi desa kiri menuju konoha, tidak terlalu sulit bagi dua ninja berpengalaman seperti mereka. Mereka tidak menemukan kesulitan berarti dalam menjalankan misi. Perjalanan menuju tempat misi mereka memakan waktu dua hari berjalan kaki, mereka selalu mendirikan kemah dan beristirahat di luar daerah desa kiri, baik ketika pergi maupun pulang, untuk meminimalisir terjadi pertarungan dengan shinobi desa kiri.

Di perjalanan pulang, mereka mendirikan kemah di luar perbatasan desa kiri. Kakashi merasa bersyukur karena di misi itu dia ditugaskan bersama Yamato. Dengan kemampuan mokuton-nya ia mampu membuat sebuah gubuk rumah dari kayu yang sangat nyaman. Tidak seperti biasa ketika Kakashi dalam misi dia hanya tidur di hutan tanpa alas dan tanpa atap. Sebenarnya bagi ninja seperti Kakashi tidak masalah untuk tidur seperti itu, akan tetapi Kakashi lebih senang jika ia tidur dengan nyaman di tempat yang nyaman.

"Mokuton". Dalam sekejap sebuah gubuk kayu yang tidak terlalu besar muncul dari dalam tanah. "aaah kau selalu bisa membuat tidurku menyenangkan, arigatou tenzou". Dia mengatakan itu sambil cengengesan ke arah Yamato, yang tentu nya tidak dapat terlihat jelas oleh Yamato. "Terserah kau saja senpai, aku mau tidur lebih dulu". "Kau yakin tidak mau menemaniku melihat rembulan, Tenzou-chan ? rembulan malam ini terlihat indah". "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali senpai, berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan, aku laki-laki bukan wanita, dan untuk apa juga aku melihat rembulan dengan mu ? memangnya kita sedang apa ? piknik ? kita dalam misi". "Ughh ten-chan kau menyakiti hatiku, kau tau". "Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu atau ku hancurkan gubuk ini". "Baiklah baik, kau tidurlah lebih dulu, Aku akan berjaga sampai malam". Begitulah hubungan antara Yamato dan Kakashi. Kakashi sangat senang menggoda Kohainya yang dia anggap imut itu. Dan dia tidak mengetahui, semakin dia menggodanya, semakin besar keinginan Yamato untuk memiliki Kakashi. Untuk memiliki tubuh yang ia anggap sangat sempurna itu. Badan yang berotot sempurna, wajah yang tampan dan halus, surai keperakan yang melawan gravitasi. Seluruh bagian tubuh senpainya terlihat sangat sempurna dimatanya.

Sementara di dalam gubuk...

"ughh memikirkan tubuhnya saja sudah membuat ku ereksi hebat begini, apa yang harus aku lakukan ? apa jadinya bila senpai tahu kalau aku menyukainya ? aku tidak bisa terus begini, aku harus menjaga jarak untuk meminimalisir hal-hal seperti ini. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika aku sadar bahwa aku mencintai pria yang salah". Yamato berkata dalam hati. Beberapa menit selanjutnya dia tak ingat lagi, dikarenakan dia telah terlelap dalam tidurnya

"Hoaaaaaammm sepertinya, aku juga harus segera tidur, lagipula tidak ada tanda-tanda dari musuh, dan secara teori kami juga sudah keluar dari teritori musuh". "Hap" Kakashi turun dari ranting pohon dan berjalan menuju gubuk yang telah dibuat oleh Yamato. Dibukanya pintu gubuk itu dan dilihatnya Yamato sudah tertidur pulas. "Ahh aku tidak suka tidur sendiri, lebih baik aku tidur di samping tenzou". Pikir Kakashi. Dengan segera Kakashi mengambil tempat di samping kohainya itu dan segera tidur.

Beberapa jam berlalu, dan mereka masih terlelap. Tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi, sampai Kakashi tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Yamato, sehingga tangannya yang besar itu mendekap Yamato dari arah belakang. Yamato terkejut dan mengira musuh mencoba menangkapnya. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar bahwa tangan itu adalah milik senpainya. Segera saja tubuhnya berekasi. Wajahnya memerah dan bagian tubuh bawah Yamato pun menegang. "Tangan senpai, berotot sekali". pikirnya dalam hati. Setelah beberapa menit diam dalam keadaan seperti itu, Yamato memberanikan diri untuk berbalik menghadap senpai nya. "gulp" Yamato menelan ludahnya sendiri dikarenakan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Wajah tampan itu terlihat sangat tenang dalam tidurnya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia sangat dekat...!! ya sangat dekat sampai Yamato bisa mendengar deru nafas teratur dari senpainya itu. Terlintas di benak Yamato untuk mencium bibir Senpainya, akan tetapi dia masih mampu menahan hasrat biologisnya itu. "tidak, aku harus kuat. Kalau itu terjadi dan senpai bangun, Dia bisa membenciku selamanya". Belum lama dia memikirkan hal seperti itu, Kakashi sudah bergerak kembali, dia menarik tangannya, membawa kepala Yamato dan mendekapnya di dadanya yang bidang dan berotot. Yap, tanpa sadar, Kakashi membuat Yamato sebagai gulingnya. "Aghh aku tidak bisa tahan kalu begini". Yamato berusaha keras melawan hasrat yang sudah ia pendam selana bertahun-tahun. "Mungkin akan lebih baik, jika aku menikmatinya seperti ini saja". Pikir Yamato. "Kapan lagi aku akan dipeluk seperti ini oleh Kakashi-senpai". Yamato mulai membenamkan kepalanya lebih jauh kedalam pelukan hangat Kakashi. "Sudah kuduga, Senpai... hangat...".

Tetapi tidak lama kemudian dia merasakan ada yang aneh, nafas senpainya yang tadinya tenang dan teratur, sekarang menjadi lebih cepat dan menderu. Ketika itulah Yamato menyadari sesuatu...

"Senpai... kau tersadar".

Keesokan harinya, baik Kakashi maupun Yamato, tidak ada diantara mereka yang mau membicarakan kejadian malam itu. mereka berdua bersikap seperti biasa, seakan hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

 **Present day...**

Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Yamato dari lamunan masa lalu bersama senpainya. "Yo tenzou". Kakashi menyapanya pagi ini. "Oh senpai, selamat pagi".

"Sedang apa kau ?". "Oh uh... ini aku sedang membawa laporan misi untuk diserahkan ke Hokage, kau sendiri ?". "Aku sedang tidak ada tugas, Naruto dan Sakura juga sedang ada misi lain tanpa aku". "Jadi hari ini kau kosong ?". "Ya begitulah, ada apa ? Kau mau mengajakku kencan ten-chan?". Kakashi mulai meluncurkan kejahilan bodohnya. "Aku sibuk, tidak ada waktu, jaa-nee". "Sahut Yamato singkat. "Senpai bodoh itu, apa dia benar-benar tidak sadar pengaruhnya berbuat seperti itu kepadaku".

Yamato bergumam tidak jelas. Mebuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian orang disekitarnya. Yamato yang menyadarinya segera bergegas menuju kantor Hokage dan tidak menghiraukan mata-mata yang memandanginya sejak tadi.

Sepulangnya dari kantor hokage, Yamato dibuat sangat terkejut dikarenakan ada 3 orang berpakaian rapi di depan pintu apartemennya. Segera ia bertanya kepada mereka tentang siapa mereka dan mau apa mereka didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Kami datang dikarenakan adanya laporan dari atasan kami, bahwa Anda belum membayar uang sewa apartemen ini selama 3 bulan". "Sial aku lupa,aku belum membayar uang sewa apartemen, dan uangku sudah habis untuk mentratktir Naruto ramen selama sebulan".

gerutu Yamato dalam hati. Alih-alih mengerti kalau pasti dia akan diusir, pemuda itu bertanya kepada mereka. "Berapa lama waktu yang aku punya ?". "Kami beri waktu tiga hari". "Baiklah" Yamato menjawab singkat. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, maaf telah mengganggu kenyamanan anda, Yamato-san". Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Yamato dan calon mantan apartemennya itu, setidaknya sampai dia mendapat misi lagi agar bisa kembali membayar sewa apartemen.

Malam itu ia habiskan untuk berfikir, akan bersama siapa dia tinggal untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Hanya untuk beberapa minggu saja, sampai ia mendapat misi baru. Bersama Naruto ? Dia sedang dalam misi. Bersama Iruka ? Dia tidak begitu mengenal Iruka, dan Dia takut merepotkan Iruka. Bersama senpai ? "aaaarghh lebih baik aku tidur saja, itu bisa dipikir besok, mungkin saja aku bisa tinggal dengan Kotetsu atau Izumo besok, yah itu ide bagus, sekarang waktunya tidur". Baru saja ia ingin memejamkan matanya, ia mendengar suara jendela kacanya diketuk. "tok tok". Ketika ia melirik ke arahnya nampaklah disana seorang jonin dengan rambut peraknya yang khas. "Senpai ? ada apa malam-malam begini ?". Kakashi mengisyaratkan untuk membuka jendela itu kepada Yamato dan dia pun menurutinya. "Yo, Tenzou". Sapa Kakashi. "Ada apa" aku sudah mendengar tentang apartemen mu ini, Kau bisa tinggal denganku untuk sementara waktu, kau tau ?, sampai ada misi baru untukmu lalu kau bisa kembali kesini lagi". "Aduh bagaimana ini ? kalau dekat dengan senpai saja jantungku seperti ingin keluar seperti ini apalagi jika aku harus seatap dengannya ?". "Oi Tenzou... bagaimana ? sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan ?". Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Yamato dan dengan gugup Yamato menjawab, "umm a-aku akan tinggal deng-dengan I-izumo saja sen-pai". "Loh, mengapa tidak dengan aku saja ?". "um.. itu.. anu..." Yamato tak mampu menjawabnya. "Tenzou, aku memaksa." Tegas Kakashi. "sighh apa boleh buat, baiklah. Aku akan tinggal bersama senpai.

 **TBC**

Pheeew... masyaAllah... ngetik pake hape luar biasa capenya. sebenernya mo dibikin oneshoot, kepanjangan. cape ngetik di chapeterin aja deh. ga tau kenapa masih terasa kaku dan kecepatan ceritanya, mohon para senpai sekalian memberi kritik saran untuk chap selanjutnya.

Mind to RnR?

Kiss atu atu buat yang udh ripiw yes...

sekian dan terima kasih

Syl out.


	2. chapter 2

Hello minna-san. ketemu lagi dengan Author gaje bin ajaib SylvanEnchanter disini, Syl kembali dengan membawa cerita baru, sambil nyelingin One-sided love. Author mau nyoba nulis fic yang sedikit ero-ero, dengan pairing kakayama, mengingat masih sangat sedikit sekali fic Indo dengan pairing ini, (idk why tho... they're such a cute couple don't you think??? no?? okay just leave me here to die) hope you like it. :D

bow *kisskiss * *

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, dan cerita punya Syl. Lagi-lagi based on true story (curcol)

Genre : Romance - Humor - Ga terlalu OOC - typos - abal dan yang terpenting... LEMON

Rate : Bukan cuma hard M, XTREME M di chap ini, mohon buat adek2 di bawah umur, plis tinggalin chap ini sekarang juga, nanti kalian dimarahin mamah loh...

Warning : jangan membaca jika anda masih di bawah umur, dan ini adalah fic YAOI/BL Don't like? press that Back button ASAP.

Pairing : Kakashi x Tenzou (Yamato)

And This is... "SENPAI"

"ahhhhhhhh... s...sen-pai... sepertinya senpai masuk terlalu dalam, perutku terasa penuh senpai".

Yamato mendesah tak karuan ketika ia merasakan ada benda yang keras dan panjang memasuki lubang di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Memang itu yang aku inginkan, aku ingin masuk lebih dalam lagi dan lagi, siapa tahu, jika aku masuk lebih dalam ke dalam tubuhmu, kau akan hamil anak kita berdua". Goda Kakashi.

"Senpai bodoh, mana mungkin aku hamil, aku kan laki laa..." "aaaaaahhh" "ahiiiii" "aaaaaahh". Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimat bantahan terhadap senpainya itu, Si makhluk berambut perak sudah menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Yamato yang belum siap hanya bisa mendesah dan meneriakan nama senpainya berkali-kali.

"Cukup bicaranya Yamato, melihatmu dengan posisi terlentang seperti ini membuatku segera ingin menyerangmu". "Melihat dadamu yang terus naik turun ketika ku pompa, grrr Yamato, kau sudah seperti wanita saja". Kakashi menyeringaikan senyumnya yang dianggap keren oleh kohai nya ketika sedang 'memompa' tubuhnya.

"aaaahh... Sen-senpai... a-aku belum si-aaarrgghh...". "Sen-pai... di-situ tadi senpai...". Yamato merasakan Kakashi telah menyentuh titik sensitif di dalam rectumnya. "Hmmmm... sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan jackpot". Lagi-lagi, Kakashi menyeringaikan senyumnya itu kepada Yamato.

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukannya sambil begini ?". Tangan Kakashi yang sejak diam sejak tadi mulai beraksi. Dia meremas kedua dada Yamato yang ototnya berukuran besar. "aaaaahhhh sen-pai... le-lebih kuat la-gi senpai".

Dari bawah, Yamato terus mengamati tubuh senpai nya, memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh dan otot senpainya yang sedang tegap memompa tubuhnya. Keringat yang mengalir dari badan Kakashi membuat badannya mengkilat terkena cahaya lampu, dan membuat surai keperakan itu turun merunduk karena basah. "Senpai... terlihat sangat macho..., aku ingin... aku ingin semuanya dari senpai, aku menginginkannya". Di dalam hati Yamato terus bergolak hasrat dan nafsu yang membuatnya semakin membara. Tak tahan dengan itu, Yamato meraih belakang leher Kakashi dan bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya. Di genggamnya pipi Kakashi dan mulai melahap bibir tipisnya dengan ganas, seakan seorang lapar yang khawatir kehabisan makanan. Kakashi sedikit terkejut, tetapi bukan Kakashi namanya kalau dia sampai membiarkan dirinya di dominasi partner bercintanya. Segera Kakashi mengambil alih permainan bibir dan lidah itu, sampai Yamato kualahan dan akhirnya mengaku kalah. Dia melepaskan ciumannya untuk memgambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"hah..hah..hah". Nafas Yamato pun terdengar sangat memburu. "Do you want me that bad, ten-chan ??".

Blush.. wajah Yamato yang memang dari tadi sudah merah makin memerah karena godaan Kakashi tadi.

"A...aku... se-muanya da-dari senpai, a-aku menginginkannya, AKU MENGINGINKAN SEMUANYA, NOW STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FUCK ME HARDER...!!!!" Yamato pun menggila dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau Tenzou, Berbaliklah". Kakashi mengeluarkan batang kejantanannya dari lubang Yamato dan memutar badannya. Sekarang Yamato sudab dalam posisi Doggy-Style. "Kau siap ?". "cepat masukan senpai". Paksa Yamato tidak sabar. "Aku ingin kau memohon padaku".

"Aku mohon, cepat tusuk aku senpai, aku mohon". Yamato menuruti saja perintah Kakashi karena ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Baiklah,ini dia".

JLEBBBBBB... Kakashi memasukkan dengan keras batangannya itu. Sampai Yamato merasa mau muntah dikarenakan dalamnya tusukan Kakashi.

"Ahhh senpai, sakit senpai... sakit". Tanpa memperdulikan lawan bicaranya ia terus saja memompa lubang kohainya, benturan antara dua kulit menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras. "clop clop clop" dengan irama yang sangat cepat.

"Sen-pai, se-sepertinya a-aku...". kita keluarkan sama-sama tenzou. Potong Kakashi.

"Ahhh senpai aku tidak tahan lagiii...".

"Tenzouuuuu...".

"SENPAAAAAAAIIII...!!!"

"Huh ? Yamato ? Kau baik-baik saja ? Apa kau bermimpi buruk ?". Kakashi yang masih setengah mengantuk setengah terbangun, kaget mendengar Yamato berteriak di sampingnya.

Kakashi berbalik dan melirik ke arah Yamato, "hmmm wajahmu merah sekali, apa kau demam ?". Kakashi segera meletakkan tangan besarnya di dahi Yamato. "Tapi kau tidak panas, kau kenapa ? oi.. Tenzou"

Pria yang dipanggil belum bereaksi karena masih shock dan kaget dengan semuanya. "terasa begitu nyata". Batin Yamato

"Oh, aku pikir aku mengerti apa yang kau mimpikan. Pasti kau mimpi yang tidak-tidak dengan senpai mu ini kan?". Kakashi mulai melancarkan aksi goda-menggodanya. Seakan telah menjadi hal yang wajib banginya untuk menggoda Yamato ke arah yang berbau seksual. (Author : pffftt dasar pervert. Kakashi : yang bikin cerita lemon siapa?? elu yg lebih pervert thor... *author ngambek gamau liat kakashi lagi. Kaka : yang bener ??? *nada menggoda, Author : Damn it...!!!! klo aja dia ga ganteng... ganteng bgt anjiiir -_- kaka : *fufufufu)

back to story...

BLETAK... sebuah tinju panas melayang tepat ke kepala senpainya yang pervert itu. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, dasar payah".

Walau tak sepenuhnya salah, bahkan bisa dikatakan tepat 100%, dia tidak bisa membiarkan harga dirinya diinjak oleh si senpai bodoh kesayangan nya itu, Harga diri Harga Mati... yess...

"Lagipula apa yang akan terjadi, jika dia benar-benar tau itu terjadi, dia pasti akan membenciku. Aku tahu dia suka menggoda ku, aku tahu dia suka menjurus kepada hal yang berbau gay, tapi aku lebih tau kalau sebenarnya dia adalah seorang homophobic yang akan membenci dan menjauhi siapa saja yang ia ketahui sebagai seorang gay. Lagipula di negeri ini Mayoritas orang nya juga homophobic, jika mereka sampai tahu, aku adalah seseorang gay, mereka akan mencopotku dari Anbu dan mengusir ku dari desa. Itu pasti. Aku harus lebih hati-hati". Yamato terdiam memikirkan masa depan nya kelak apabila semua orang tahu kalau ia adalah seorang gay.

"Baiklah jika kau memang baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu sering mengagetkanku seperti itu. Kau bisa membunuhku karena serangan jantung, kau tahu". Kakashi bersiap kembali untuk tidur. "Iya senpai, maaf".

"Selamat tidur Tenzou".

"Selamat tidur senpai".

 **Keesokan paginya...**

"Hoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam". "Wah, matahari sudah tinggi, sepertinya hari ini aku akan telat lagi". Makhluk perak itu baru bangun dari tidurnya, dilihatnya santai jam di sebelah mejanya. "Baru jam 10 pagi, hari ini mungkin hanya telat 3 jam".

Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Kakashi yang sering disebut Copy-Ninja dan Si Sharingan Jenius ini begitu malas dan tidak disiplin. Orang yang mendengar namanya akan langsung membayangkan sesosok ninja yang rajin dan tepat waktu. Kenyataannya sangat mengecewakan.

 **Sementara itu di ruang makan apartemen Kakashi...**

"What a mess... -_-. Si senpai bodoh itu... rupanya dia sama sekali tidak tau cara mengurus rumah. Apakah setiap hari dia hidup disini dalam keadaan seperti ini ? Aku mulai heran mengapa dia masih sehat-sehat saja dan tidak terserang penyakit, dia jorok sekali"

Itulah sebagian dari suara gerutuan shinobi muda, yang sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu membersihkan segala sesuatu yang kotor di ruang makan apartemen Kakashi. Tidak berlebihan dia berkata seperti itu, kareba memang hampir semua peralatan di ruang makan itu sangatlah kotor. Dia yang tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu merasa risih, kemudian memutuskan untuk membersihkan apapun yang kotor disana.

Sudah satu jam berlalu, dan peralatan kotor itu masih menumpuk seperti tidak ada habisnya. "Senpai bodoh". sudah ke dua puluh kalinya ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dan dia masih belum juga bosan. "Dia benar-benar bodoh". Umpat Yamato.

Kakashi turun dengan hanya mengenakan boxer, tanpa mengenakan atasan sama sekali. Tak perduli dengan si Shinobi mokuton yang sedang menumpang tinggal dirumahnya. Dia merasa santai saja membiarkan dada berotot dan kedua putingnya terkspos begitu saja.

Melihat Yamato yang sedang sibuk dengan acara bersih-bersih dan ber-senpai bodoh ria, di pikiran Kakashi langsung terbesit untuk menggoda si pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Diam-diam Kakashi memeluk Yamato dari belakang, meletakkan dagunya diatas pundak kohainya dan berkata. "Arigatou nee ten-chan, kau mau membersihkan semua kekacauan yang ada, ahh rasanya aku ini seperti memiliki istri, kau tahu".

Dia mengatakan itu sambil mengendus bagian leher Yamato.

"Buuuuk". "Uhuuuuuk" dengan satu sikutan Yamato, Kakashi terlempar ke belakang. "SENPAI...!!!! bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu padaku..!!". Muka Yamato nampak marah. Namun kali ini raut wajahnya berbeda dengan yang biasanya. "Dia benar-benar marah, apa yang terjadi ? tidak biasanya dia seperti ini". Pikir Kakashi.

"Bukankah kau ada misi bersama timmu hari ini ? bukankah kau seharusnya sudah berangkat 3 jam yang lalu ? bukankah senpai sendiri yang bilang bahwa sebagai shinobi kita harus disiplin ?. Itu sudah kusiapkan sarapan untuk mu. Cepat makan dan pergilah". Yamato mengucapkannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kakashi.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menggodanya lebih jauh". Batin Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi, tolong jaga apartemen ku ya, Tenzou. Ini bukan misi sulit jadi nanti malam mungkin aku sudah kembali".

"Terserah, cepat pergi".

Kakashi pun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu dia menuju meja makan dan memakan sarapan yang di buat oleh Yamato. Setelah selesai Kakashi langsung bergegas pergi untuk menjalankan misinya bersama tim 7.

"creaaak, door" suara pintu tertutup. Setelah yakin bahwa senpai bodoh kesayangannya sudah benar-benar pergi, Yamato langsung jatuh diatas kedua lututnya.

"Oh Kami-sama... Mengapa harus aku yang menanggung beban memalukan seperti ini, Laki-laki menyukai laki-laki ??? Siapa yang mau menjadi seperti itu ???. Jika aku boleh memilih, aku ingin memiliki kehidupan normal. Punya istri dan anak. Punya keluarga kecil yang bahagia, Tapi lihatlah aku sekarang, melihat perempuan saja aku tak nafsu. Oh Kami-sama apa yang terjadi pada ku, apa yang harus aku lakukan ???

Tanpa sadar bulir bening menetes dari mata Yamato. Dia menangis, Ya...!! Dia menangis. Rasa sedih, kecewa, sakit hati semua bercampur menjadi satu. Dia merasa sangat marah, tapi ia tak tahu harus marah kepada siapa.

"Kakashi-senpai... Aku... aku suka padamu, aku mencintaimu dan menyayangi mu, bahkan lebih dari wanita menyayangi mu". Mata itu terlihat sendu saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Apakah senpai sering menggodaku, karena senpai juga suka padaku ?. Senpai... aku bingung".

Dia meninju lantai apartemen itu dan berkata dengan kesal. "Sial..! aku tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh..!! aku harus kuat, aku bisa menghadapi ini..!! i got this..!!".

"Lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan saja. Ya, mungkin itu ide yang bagus, mungkin aku bisa menjernihkan pikiranku, lebih baik aku ke taman saja".

Segera Yamato mengambil rompi Joninnya, akan tetapi ia tidak memakai ikat kepala nya. Membiarkan rambutnya terurai diterpa angin.

"Haaaaaah angin musim semi memang sangat menyenangkan, sejuuuuuk sekali". Yamato berjalan dengan riang. Berusaha untuk melarutkan pikiran kalut yang mengganggunya beberapa waktu lalu.

Sesampainya di taman ia melihat dari kejauhan seorang shinobi yang sangat Ia kenal. Rambut coklat dikucir keatas, dan kulit coklatnya. Dia sedang memeriksa tugas anak-anak akademi di bawah sebuah pohon besar di taman itu.

"Yo, Iruka-san. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Eh Yamato-san sedang tidak ada misi ?". Pemuda manis berkulit coklat itu bertanya dengan ramah kepada Yamato.

"Tidak, baru saja kemarin aku dapat misi, jadi hari ini, Hokage-sama mengizinkan aku beristirahat. Kau tampak sibuk, ,sedang apa ?". tanya Yamato sambil melirik ke tumpukan kertas yang ada di tangan guru Akademi ninja Konoha itu.

"Ahh ini bukan apa-apa, hanya kumpulan tugas anak-anak hari ini. Aku sedang mengoreksinya. Aku pikir akan lebih nyaman jika aku memeriksanya disini".

"Ahh iya juga ya. Ngomong-ngpmong Iruka-san. Apakah kau sudah mempunyai pacar ?". Tanya Yamato tanpa dosa.

"eeeeekkk... Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu Yamato-san ?". Dengan wajah kaget yang memerah ia mengarahkan pandangan kepada Yamato, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"hmm tidak apa-apa sih, hanya penasaran saja. Eh, bagaimana dengan Kakashi-senpai, apakah dia sudah punya pacar ?

"hmmm, aku rasa sudah, Dia dan Anko lumayan dekat, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti, mereka benar pacaran atau tidak, ummm Yamato-san, boleh aku tanya sesuatu ?".

"Tentu, apa ?". Tanya Yamato penasaran. "Ummm ano... apakah...". Iruka terlihat ragu untuk menanyakan pertanyaannya.

"Oh Ayolah Iruka-san, kau boleh bertanya apapun". tegas Yamato. "Baiklah, umm Yamato-san, apa kau suka dengan Kakashi ?".

"Haaaaaah...???!!!!"

 **TBC**

Chapter 2 updated yeayyy...!!! Ga tau kenapa malah di chap ini rasanya ceritanya terlalu lambat jadi agak ngebosenin gt ya...????

O iya makasih buat 3 orang reviewer pertama Syl... Kalian baik hati sekali, terima kasih senpai. dapet kiss atu2 dari syl yah...

More conflict is coming on the new chap, so stay tune

Syl out.


	3. chapter 3 (04-21 01:29:25)

Hello minna-san. ketemu lagi dengan Author gaje bin ajaib SylvanEnchanter disini, Syl kembali dengan membawa cerita baru, sambil nyelingin One-sided love. Author mau nyoba nulis fic yang sedikit ero-ero, dengan pairing kakayama, mengingat masih sangat sedikit sekali fic Indo dengan pairing ini, (idk why tho... they're such a cute couple don't you think??? no?? okay just leave me here to die) hope you like it. :D

bow *kisskiss * *

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, dan cerita punya Syl. Lagi-lagi based on true story (curcol)

Genre : Romance - Humor - Ga terlalu OOC - typos - abal dan yang terpenting... LEMON

Rate : Mungkin T, mungkin soft M di chap ini, liat aja deh ya

Warning : jangan membaca jika anda masih di bawah umur, dan ini adalah fic YAOI/BL Don't like? press that Back button ASAP.

Pairing : Kakashi x Tenzou (Yamato) slide AsuIru (?)

And This is... "SENPAI"

"Ap-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Iruka-san ?". Yamato tergagap menanggapi pertanyaan Iruka yang sangat tiba-tiba dan to-the-point.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, I-iruka-san. Man-mana mungkin laki-laki menyukai laki-laki. Kau ini sedang bergurau ya". Yamato sebisa mungkin mengelak dari pertanyaan Iruka.

"Oh, ayolah Yamato-san. Kalau memang tidak, mengapa kau sampai tergagap menjawab pertanyaan ku ? Kalau memang kau tidak menyukai senpai mu itu, kau pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan lancar, tanpa harus tercekat seperti itu". Panjang lebar Iruka mengeluarkan kalimatnya yang semakin memojokkan Yamato.

"Yamato-san, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Aku pandai menjaga rahasia. Tidak akan ada penduduk desa yang bakal mengetahui rahasia mu ini. Rahasia mu aman bersamaku." Iruka berusaha meyakinkan Yamato.

Yamato masih diam, berfikir dan ragu akan hal tersebut. Karena menurutnya ini masalah yang sangat serius. Sekali rahasia ini bocor, tamatlah kehidupannya di desa itu. Salahkan saja dirinya yang selalu ber-blush ria ketika Kakashi jahil meggodanya.

"Kau tahu Yamato-san, ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku bisa mengetahui rahasiamu itu." Kali ini Iruka menggantung perkataannya kepada Yamato.

"Itu karena aku..." Iruka berhenti.

"Tidak mungkin... Iruka-san.. Kau juga ?" Seakan sudah saling mengerti, Yamato membelalakkan kedua matanya ke arah Iruka.

"Iya, maksudku, tidak kepada Kakashi. Tapi aku juga suka kepada laki-laki. Seperti mu". Iruka tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Yamato. Yamato masih menatapnya setengah tidak percaya. Ia masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Ia dengar.

"Lalu, kalau boleh tau kepada siapa ?" Selidik Yamato penasaran.

"Ahh, itu... ano... akuu...," Iruka berhenti sebentar. Wajahnya mulai merunduk dan berwarna merah.

"Aku... suka kepada Asuma-san."

Yamato tambah membelalakkan matanya setelah apa yang ia dengar dari mulut chunnin pengajar akademi itu.

"Tapi Iruka-san, bukankah Asuma-san..." Belum sempat Yamato menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Iruka sudah memotongnya.

"Iya, Yamato-san. Aku tahu itu. Dia sudah memiliki pacar Kurenai-san. Dan bahkan, Kurenai-san sudah mengandung anak mereka berdua".

"I...Iruka-san. pasti berat rasanya, A-aku minta maaf telah lancang bertanya yang tidak-tidak". Yamato tertunduk, ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang di sebelahnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu Iruka-san. Kita sama". Sadar apa maksud Yamato Iruka langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Jadi, Aku benar ? Yamato-san ?"

"Ya, kurang lebih, begitulah." Mata Yamato terlihat redup dan sendu, seakan hilang cahayanya. Tak tega melihat hal itu, Iruka segera menghiburnya. "Mau minum sake, Yamato-san ? Hari ini kedai sake di dekat gerbang perbatasan konoha sedang merayakan hari jadinya. Ada potongan setengah harga. Aku yang traktir". Iruka bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan untuk Yamato.

Yamato menengadahkan pandangannya keatas, melihat Iruka yang sudah berdiri dan wajahnya tersenyum penuh semangat. Diraihnya tangan Iruka sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri. "Ayo. Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku sejenak".

"Kedai sake, kami datang". Mereka berjalan riang untuk minum sake di siang itu.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain...**

"Kaka-sensei...!!! Kau telat 3 jam hari ini..!!! 3 JAM..!!!" Salah satu muridnya yang berambut blonde berteriak di depannya sambil mengacungkan 3 jari yang melambangkan berapa lama ia terlambat hari ini.

"maa... gomen, gomen Naruto. Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan terlebih dahulu". Dengan sangat santainya Kakashi mengelak dan beralasan, padahal tidak ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan, dia hanya terlambat bangun.

"Urusan apanya, pasti kau terlambat bangun, ya kan ? jangan kau pikir kami tidak tahu". Memasang wajahnya sebalnya, Naruto berusaha membongkar apa yang menjadi kebiasaan Kakashi setiap hari.

"Sudahlah Naruto, dia memang telat, tapi akan lebih telat lagi, jika kita tidak segera berangkat untuk misi". Kali ini remaja perempuan berambut pink angkat bicara.

"Benar Naruto, dengarkan apa kata Sakura-chan, kita bisa terlam..." Kakashi belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, remaja putri berambut pink itu sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Siapa yang mendukungmu sensei. Kau juga telat dan aku benci itu". Potong Sakura dingin. Aura jahat hitam kelam menusuk siapa saja yang berada sisi sekitar Sakura.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku mengaku salah. Oke kita langsung ke rincian misi saja ya." Kakashi menyudahi perdebatan itu dan mulai menerangkan rincian misi yang akan di jalankan siang itu.

"Misi hari ini adalah misi tingkat B. Tugas kita hanya mengawal sebuah perayaan hari jadi di suatu daerah di pinggir negara api dari segerombolan bandit. Kita akan sampai disana sekitar 3 jam berjalan kaki."

"Yoosh, baiklah. Kalau hanya bandit saja, bukan masalah besar. Ayo kita segera kesana-dattebayooo". Teriak Naruto semangat.

"Iya kalau hanya bandit saja, pasti mudah, aah aku bisa pulang cepat dan membersihkan tubuh cantikku ini." Sakura sudah membayangkan dirinya yang ada di bak mandi rumahnya dan mandi dengar air hangat.

"tee-hee Sakura-chan, tidak mandi pun kau sudah cantik". Sahut Naruto dengan wajah merah dengan maksud menggoda Sakura.

Naruto semakin mendekat, mendekat. Dan akhirnya...

"CHANNAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". 5 detik kemudian Naruto ditemukan berjarak 100 meter dari TKP dengan wajah yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. (RIP Naruto, semoga amal dan ibadahnya diterima disisi Tuhan YME)

 **Skip Time...**

Sampailah mereka di tempat misi mereka. Disana digelar festival perayaan yang sangat meriah. Di gelar di musim semi sehingga cuaca tidak terlalu terik walaupun di tengah hari seperti sekarang.

"Waaaah, meriah sekali. Aku suka tempat ini." Naruto sangat senang dengan keadaan festival yang ramai itu. Hampir saja dia berlari menuju kumpulan stand makanan disana. Kalau tidak ditarik Sakura, pastilah dia akan lupa tujuannya ke sana.

"Heiiiii... kita sedang dalam misi tau, seenaknya saja kau mau berlarian kesana, dasar bodoh". Ujar Sakura sambil memegang kerah baju Naruto bagian belakang.

"Tapi Sakura-chan..."

"Tidak boleh..." Sakura kemudian menarik (AN : Menyeret) Naruto dengan kesal. "Kalau kita terus menuruti keinginan mu, misi ini tidak akan selesai dan aku tidak akan bisa mandi air hangat di rumah".

Dari belakang sensei mereka hanya bisa membuang nafas berat. "huuuuuhhhhh mereka ini, sudah naik menjadi chunnin tapi kelakuan mereka tidak ada bedanya seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga sebenarnya malas melakukan misi ini. Ahh apa daya, Nona Tsunade ketika marah lebih menakutkan daripada biiju yang mengamuk". Batin Kakashi

"Tenzou sedang apa ya sekarang ?. Apa dia masih marah kepadaku ?. Sebenarnya Tenzou kenapa ya ?. "Belakangan ini dia aneh sekali. Apalagi kemarin malam. Ahh sudahlah".

"Kaka-sensei ?"

"Huuh ?"

Tanpa disadari oleh Kakashi, kepala desa tempat mereka menjalankan misi sudah ada di hadapannya. Sedikt kaget, Kakashi langsung berbicara mewakili 2 muridnya itu.

"Selamat siang, Kami shinobi dari desa Konoha. Kami kesini ditugaskan oleh Hokage-sama untuk mengawal jalannya festival yang diadakan disini dari para bandit".

"Ah, sudah kuduga, Kalian terlihat masih muda-muda yaa... mari Saya tunjukkan panggung utamanya". Team Kakashi pun beranjak mengikuti kepala desa menuju panggung utama.

"Kalian berjaga disini saja. Kalian bisa ikut menjadi penonton sekaligus mengawal jalannya pentas drama di panggung ini. Karena kabarnya para bandit itu memang menargetkan untuk menyerang warga ketika pentas dilaksanakan". Jelas kepala desa secara panjang lebar.

"Yoosh, serahkan saja pada kami, paman. Kami akan mengawal tempat ini dengan seluruh kekuatan kami dattebayooo..." Dengan senyum khasnya Naruto mengacungkan jempol ke arah kepala desa.

"BLETAKKK". Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Naruto mendapat bogem panas dari Sakura. "BODOH, mana sopan santun mu ?". Sakura mencengkram kepala Naruto dan memaksa kepalanya untuk merunduk dan minta maaf.

Kakashi langsung maju untuk menghalangi pemandangan yang agaknya memalukan dirinya sebagai penanggung jawab mereka berdua, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal Kakashi meminta maaf kepada kepala desa.

"Maaf... maaf semua jadi kacau begini, sekali lagi maaf". terlihat jelas senyum Kakashi yang sangat garing dan dipaksakan".

 **Skip Time...**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dan festival yang digelar di desa itu berjalan dengan lancar nyaris tanpa hambatan. Karena memang lawan mereka hanya bandit bandit yang bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu, semua berjalan dengan sangat mudah.

"Phew akhirnya selesai juga ya" Sakura membuka percakapan di jalan mereka pulang.

"Iya, rasanya aku ingin sekali makan ramen instan di kamarku sekarang ini, aku lapar sekali". Naruto menyahut

"Kaka-sensei kau bilang tadi kau tidak membawa kunci apartemenmu. apa kau meninggalkan apartemenmu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci ?". Sakura penasaran dengan senseinya yang sangat santai dengan kunci nya yang tertinggal di apartemen.

"hmmm ? Yah ada Tenzou disana. Pasti tempat ku aman". Tanggapnya santai.

"Kapten Yamato ada di tempatmu ? Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua ?. Kalian 'Tinggal Bersama' sekarang ?". Otak fujoshi Sakura sudah menghayal dan menerawang entah kemana.

Belum sempat menjawab, Sakura sudah memberondong dengan pertanyaan fujoshinya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di satu atap ? Apakah Kapten Yamato 'menurut' atau 'memberontak' ? Siapa yang menjadi uke nya dan siapa yang menjadi seme nya ?" Semua pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan satu kali tarikan nafas.

Pertanyaan yang terakhir sukses membuat Kakashi kehilangan konsentrasi. Ia salah dalam menginjak ranting dan boom. Dia jatuh dengan posisi kepala di atas tanah dan bokong di udara.

"Kaka-sensei kau tidak apa-apa ?". Tanya Naruto khawatir. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian bicarakan ? sampai sensei terjatuh seperti ini".

"Tanyakan saja pada Kaka-sensei".

"Sudahlah, aku sudah lelah, gerbang konoha ada di depan, aku duluan. O iya jangan lagi kau berkata yang aneh-aneh tentangku Sakura." poof dia hilang meninggalkan kedua muridnya.

"Aku tahu di konoha ini dilarang, tapi entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat kuat jika mereka suatu saat akan menjadi pasangan ?. Entahlah". Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Naruto yang masih sangat bingung menatap ke arah Sakura penuh tanya. Berharap Sakura menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, ayo kita pulang".

"Hai.. Sakura-chan. Ayo"

 **Meanwhile**...

"Aww kepala ku masih sakit". Sejak tadi ia memegangi kepala nya yang sakit karena terjatuh tadi.

"Apa-apaan Sakura itu, cih". Ia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Ah nevermind, itu hanyalah fantasi dari fujoshi akut seperti dia".

Sampailah ia di depan apartemen nya. Tak butuh tangga, pria berambut perak itu loncat langsung menuju depan pintu apartemennya.

"cklek". Ia berusaha untuk meminimalisir suara yang ia timbulkan.

Setelah mencuci wajah dan melucuti semua pakaiannya (kecuali boxer ya :p) ia langsung menuju tempat tidur.

Disana terbaring Yamato, sudah tertidur pulas dan juga tidak mengenakan atasan apapun.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kakashi langsung merebahkan badannya di atas kasurnya, disamping kohainya tentu nya.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, Kakashi sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Hari ini memang benar-benar melelahkan. Salahkan saja pada tubuhnya yang tidak memiliki banyak stamina. Memang dia adalah shinobi yang hebat. Tapi untuk urusan stamina, dia sangat lemah.

Masih memejamkan matanya, Yamato tersadar dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya sedikit tergeser ke pinggur tatkala tubuh Kakashi berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Yamato di malam itu. Tiba-tiba ia memiliki hasrat yang kuat untuk 'mengapa-apakan' tubuh senpai bodoh kesayangan nya itu.

"Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi kalau dia tau aku melakukannya dengan sengaja pasti dia akan mengetahuinya".

Dia berfikir lebih lanjut. "Malam ini, aku ingin membuktikannya. Aku ingin melihat reaksi senpai yang sesungguhnya terhadap diriku. Oke, aku akan berpura-pura bergerak dalam tidur, sambil menyentuh tubuh senpai".

Dan Yamato pun melakukannya. Dengan mata masih tertutup di memindahkan tangan kirinya yang menggantung di pinggir kasur ke atas dada Kakashi. Badannya juga sudah menghadap ke arah Kakashi.

Jantung Yamato berdebar sangat keras, ketika tangannya berhasil mendarat mulus di atas dada berotot Kakashi. Untuk sesaat dia diam untuk mengatur nafas. Dia berhasil menyembunyikan deru nafasnya yang sempat tidak beraturan.

Dia memeriksa nafas Kakashi melalui gerak dadanya. "Masih teratur, dia masih tidur". Batin Yamato.

Masih belum puas, Yamato yang sejak tadi menghadapkan badannya miring ke arah Kakashi mulai memajukan wajahnya hingga ia merasakan wajahnya menempel pada otot trisep di lengan atas Kakashi. Kemudian tanpa sadar kepalanya sedikit naik dan sekarang kepalanya tidur di atas lengan sang senpai.

Tangan kiri yang tadi ada di atas dada telah bergeser jauh ke kanan, meraba ujung dada Kakashi yang sebelah Kanan.

Jadilah, Yamato 'tidur' dengan posisi merangkul tubuh Kakashi.

Alih-alih masih memejamkan matanya, ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh senpainya yang baru saja menjalankan misi itu. Dihirupnya dalam dalam aroma itu. Otaknya berusaha menyimpan dan merekam bagaimana bau tubuh sang Hatake.

"Senpai. Ini bau tubuh senpai. baunya sangat laki-laki, aku suka. Aku suka sekali".

Dengan suasana kamar yang gelap dan hanya ada sedikit cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela kamar apartemen itu, membuat Yamato makin menggila.

Tubuh bagian bawahnya makin mengeras saja. "ugh jangan sampai bagian yang ini menyentuh bagian tubuh senpai, bisa berbahaya".

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat semua itu teralihkan dari perhatian pria berambut coklat itu. "Nafas senpai, mulai menderu. sama persis seperti dulu ketika misi ke Kiri-gakure".

"Itu berarti..."

Tiba-tiba Kakashi bergerak. Ya...!! Kakashi bergerak ! Tangan kirinya secara tidak diduga menyentuh, meraba kemudian meremas batang kejantanan Yamato.

Perasaan Yamato sekarang adalah kaget, senang, bergairah dan penasaran menjadi satu. Tapi dia masih bisa mengontrol diri.

Segera pikirannya kembali dan ingat bahwa ia masih berpura-pura tidur. Ditepisnya tangan nakal Kakashi dan ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Kakashi. Seakan-akan dialah pihak yang sedang tidur kemudian mendapati Kakashi bermain nakal terhadap tubuhnya.

Kakashi pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh nya sendiri. Dia jijik dan dia tidak suka terhadap perbuatan tangannya itu akan tetapi tubuh nya seperti tidak mau mendengarkan perintahnya.

Merasa cukup, Yamato berhenti dan tidak melakukannya lagi. Keadaan tenang hingga pagi menjelang.

 **TBC**

Alhamdulillah, fic chap 3 ini selesai juga. Aseli ngetik pake hp lama bgt, mana capek tapi untum para readers Syl rela dah

winkwink

Selalu syl ucapkan terimakasih untuk ripiwers yg sudah sudi meluangkan waktunya mengetik sepatah dua patah kata di fic ini. Beneran... rpiw kalian bikin syl semangat bikin cerita. Arigatou minna-san

Bow

Mana nih pens Kakairu??? Tunggu aja Syl akan buat fic dengan pair Kakairu. Udah ada idenya tapi masih males ngetik... semangatin doooooong hehe :v

Oh ya, bagi yg bertanya2... kapan sih updatenya Fic SENPAI ini ??? updatenya abis update fic Syl yg satunya dgn pairing Shinokiba One-sided love. jadi selang seling yah :)

Akan ada konflik seru di chap depan antara Kakashi sama kohainya. mau tau ? stay tune...!!

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out

Mind to RnR?


	4. chapter 4

Hello minna-san. ketemu lagi dengan Author gaje bin ajaib SylvanEnchanter disini, Syl kembali dengan membawa cerita baru, sambil nyelingin One-sided love. Author mau nyoba nulis fic yang sedikit ero-ero, dengan pairing kakayama, mengingat masih sangat sedikit sekali fic Indo dengan pairing ini, (idk why tho... they're such a cute couple don't you think? no? okay just leave me here to die) hope you like it. :D

bow *kisskiss * *

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, dan cerita punya Syl. Lagi-lagi based on true story (curcol)

Genre : Romance - Humor - Ga terlalu OOC - typos - abal dan yang terpenting... LEMON

Rating : M !

Warning : jangan membaca jika anda masih di bawah umur, dan ini adalah fic YAOI/BL Don't like? press that Back button ASAP.

Pairing : Kakashi x Tenzou (Yamato) slide AsuIru (?)

And This is... "SENPAI"

 **Pagi Harinya...**

Ekspresi malas nampak di wajahnya ketika pertama kali ia membuka matanya. Kedua mata yang berwarna tak senada itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"hm ? Jam berapa ini, matahari sudah sangat terang"

Diliriknya jam di samping mejanya, dan seperti biasa, Ia bangun tepat pukul sepuluh pagi. Jam dimana orang Konoha sudah sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

Tapi tidak bagi sang Jonin berambut perak ini. Jam 10 adalah jam bangun tidur.

Dan seperti kemarin, Yamato sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi.

"Dimana Tenzou ?"

"ahh iya, tadi malam"

Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang kejadian semalam hadir di kepala Kakashi. Ia mengingat dengan jelas apa yang ia telah lakukan kepada kohainya yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Ah apa yang telah aku lakukan, aku harus segera meminta maaf ke Tenzou tentang masalah ini".

Kakashi pun segeran turun dari kasur (masih dengan boxer tanpa atasan) mencari Yamato yang sudah 2 hari menumpang di apartemen nya. Kemarin dia menemui Yamato di ruang makan. Apakah sekarang Yamato ada disana ?

"hm tidak ada, mungkin dia sedang di kamar mandi".

Kakashi memuju kamar mandi yang ternyata juga tidak terkunci.

"Kosong. Dimana dia sebenarnya ? Apa dia pergi dari sini tanpa sepengetahuan ku sebab ia marah dengan kejadian tadi malam ?"

Kakashi mulai cemas "tidak mungkin, aku harus mencari dia dan meminta maaf. Ini semua salah ku".

Merasa sangat bersalah, Kakashi pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebentar. Memakai kaos panjang ninja nya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar tanpa menggunakan rompi.

Baru ia membuka pintu, ternyata Yamato ada disana sambil memegang gagang pintu bagian luar. Ia membawa paper bag lumayan besar berisi bahan makanan.

"Senpai ? Senpai mau kemana ? Kok sepagi ini sudah rapi ?"

"Dia masih mau bicara padaku ? syukurlah dia tidak marah".

Merasa ditatap lama-lama oleh senpainya. Yamato merasa aneh.

"Senpai ? Senpai ?"

Huh ? ada apa Tenzou ?"

"Senpai yang kenapa. Hari ini aneh sekali".

"Aku baik baik saja. Apa yang kau bawa ?.

Rencananya untuk minta maafpun tidak jadi. Kakashi merasa tidak perlu untuk minta maaf kalau memang Yamato tidak marah kepadanya. Maka Kakashi langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, Kau mau buat makan malam' Apa yang akan kau masak ?". Aku jadi tidak sabar."

Yamato masih merasakan radiasi aneh dari bahasa tubuh Kakashi. "Hm apa harus aku yang meminta maaf ?". Yamato menyalahkan diri sendiri dikarenakan telah memulai kejadian tadi malam itu.

Sedetik kemudian Yamato mengurungkan niatnya. Dia masih bersikukuh pada pendiriannya, bahwa senpai nya lah yang memulai semua ini. "Tidak, aku tidak perlu untuk minta maaf. Ini semua bukan salah ku".

"Err... Aku akan memasak yakiniku malam ini, senpai suka tidak ?".

"Hmm, kebetulan sekali, aku memang sedang ingin makan daging, Arigatou-nee Ten-chan."

"Terserah, entah kenapa hari ini aku malas berdebat denganmu senpai. Kau bebas memanggilku dengan nama yang kau mau hari ini".

Pria berambut coklat itu hanya bisa menanggapi datar senpai nya itu. Karena memang hari ini dia tidak ingin buang-buang energi hamya untuk berdebat dengan makhluk bodoh yang ada didepannya.

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada diantara keduanya yang benar-benar menjalankan niat baik mereka untuk sekedar berkata "maafkan aku". Ego dan gengsi telah mengalahkan akal sehat mereka berdua.

Mereka pun bersikap seperti tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Padahal di dalam hati mereka bergolak perasaan yang amat mengganggu.

"Bagaimana bisa ? tidak mungkin. Aku bukan GAY..! Aku menyukai wanita seksi berdada besar. tidak..! aku bukan GAY..!"

Sambil membantu Yamato mengiris bawang ia terus saja meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia bukan seorang gay atau penyuka sesama jenis.

"Tapi tadi malam... Sempat terbersit dalam hatiku untuk menyetubuhi Tenzou sebagaimana aku menyetubuhi seorang wanita."

"agh"

Jarinya kini mengalirkan darah segar. Yap, karena konsentrasinya buyar saat memotong, jarinya teriris pisau.

"Senpai kau ini kenapa ? sejak tadi kau bertingkah aneh. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ? Kau bisa bicara padaku".

"Iya, Tenzou, hal yang memgganjal itu kau. Bagaimana bisa aku terpikat oleh mu Tenzou. Aku menyukai wanita, bukan laki-laki. Kau apakan aku Tenzou ?!, apa aku dibawah pengaruh jutsumu ?"

Inner Kakashi berteriak menjerit dalam keheningan. Berusaha mengeluarkan isinya, namun Kakashi tak mampu melakukan hal itu.

"Hm ? Ah, tidak Ten-chan, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang hati-hati. Itu saja."

"Senyum itu, pasti kau berbohong senpai. Aku mengenali senyum itu. Senyum yang dipaksakan itu..."

Yamato membuang wajahnya dari Kakashi menuju daging yang sedang ia potong-potong

"Terserah Kakashi-senpai saja".

Beberapa menit kemudian, persiapan memasak Yakinikunya susah beres.

"Ah, selesai. Sekarang bisa di taruh di kulkas dahulu. Nanti ketika waktu makan malam, bisa langsung di panggang dagingnya".

"Kaka-senpai apa kau mau makan yakiniku ditemani sake ?" Kalau kau mau, aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Setelah ini aku akan ke pasar lagi, ada bahan-bahan yang aku lupa membelinya".

"Ah iya, pasti lebih nikmat makan yakiniku jika ditemani sake. Aku juga sudah lama tidak menikmati waktu luang seperi ini, sake boleh juga."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dul.."

Tiba-tiba Kakashi memegang tangan Yamato, Menahannya untuk pergi.

"Kaka-senpai ?"

"Ini uang untuk sakenya."

"Ka-kau tidak perlu repot-repot senpai, aku akan beli menggunankan uangku sendiri. Hitung-hitung anggaplah ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah mengizinkanku menumpang disini".

"Tidak, justru karena itu. Kau menumpang disini karena kau kekurangan uang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengeluarkan uangmu untukku, padahal kau sedang kekurangan. Ini beli sake dengan uangku saja. Dan ini untuk belanja tadi pagi."

"Senpai, kau tidak..."

"Tenzou, aku memaksa".

Kalimat itu sukses membungkam si pria pengguna jutsu mokuton itu. Entah mengapa, jika Kakashi sudah melontarkan kalimat andalan itu, Yamato pasti menurut. Sudah macam mantra saja.

"Baiklah. uhm, ano... Kaka-senpai. Arigatou".

Wajah Yamato yang malu-malu itu tertunduk ke lantai. Ia berterimakasih kepada senpainya. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Yamato kepada Kakashi. Tapi kali ini, ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur ada Kakashi yang membantunya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jaa."

 **Skip time**

"Itadakimasuuuuu". Ucap mereka berbarengan. Semua sudah siap di meja makan. Daging yakiniku, panggangan yang sudah dinyalakan, dan juga sake yang sudah dihangatkan. Ditambah udara musim semi yang menjadi sedikit lebih dingin di malam itu, menjadikan santap malam mereka lebih terasa nikmat.

"Enak sekali, Tenzou. Ah, harusnya aku lebih sering mengajakmu menginap disini dan memintamu memasakkan yakiniku untukku, ini enak".

Yamato tidak menyahut, mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan. "Gulp". "Kaka-senpai bisa memanggilku kemari kapan saja, akan ku masakkan seperti ini setiap makan malam".

Dan penyakit lama Kakashi kembali kumat.

"Ah makanan dan minuman enak telah dihidangkan seperti ini, rasa-rasanya aku ini seperti sudah memiliki istri saja, oi... ten-chan, kalau kau wanita pastilah aku sudah menjadikanmu seorang istri. Kau itu pintar, rajin, dan cekatan, cocok sekali untuk melengkapi aku yang malas dan lamban. Dan masakanmu. sungguh enak. Dan wajahmu juga..."

Kalimat Kakashi terputus disitu.

"Wa-wajahku ? ada apa dengan wajahku, senpai ?"

"Eh, ti-tidak. tidak apa-apa. Aku salah berbicara"

"What the hell was that". *Inner Kakashi

 **Setelah makan malam dan beberapa gelas sake...**

"Aku sudah kenyang Tenzou, aku mau langsung tidur".

"Senpai tidak mau beberapa gelas lagi ?"

"Tidak, aku benci hangover, Aku mabuk hanya ketika aku ingin benar-benar mabuk, dan sekarang, aku rasa tidak. Aku ingin tidur saja."

"Tidur lah senpai, biar aku saja yang membereskan semuanya."

"Arigatou Tenzou. Kutunggu kau diatas."

"Ap... Dia sudah pergi... apa maksudnya coba".

Sambil membersihkan seluruh peralatan makan, hati Yamato pun bertanya-tanya.

"Apa ini ? semenjak kejadian itu senpai menjadi... Apa ya aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Apa ini tanda bahwa senpai juga menyukaiku ? Waktu itu juga senpai memegang..."

Dia berusaha menerawang ke waktu itu. Masih sangat segar ingatannya ketika ia menghirup aroma tubuh sang Hatake yang habis menjalankan misi. Aroma tubuh seorang lelaki yang sangat digilainya.

Kemudian ketika ia sedang asik menghirup aroma tubuh sang Hatake. Tangan besar itu mulai bermain di area bawah Yamato.

Wajahnya langsung memerah seketika.

"Kami-sama apakah ini jawaban dari doaku ? Apakah benar kalau Kakashi-senpai akhirnya menyukaiku ? Atau tidak ? Bagaimana kalau tidak ? Bagaimana kalau aku terlanjur mengakui aku suka padanya tapi dia tidak menyukaiku malah membenciku ? Aku tidak siap di benci oleh Kakashi-senpai".

Baginya, Kakashi adalah orang yang paling berharga saat ini. Bukannya ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa kecuali Kakashi. Ia juga memiliki banyak teman dan rekan sesama shinobi, akan tetapi Kakashi lah yang paling dekat dengannya. Hanya Kakashi.

"Phew, selesai juga. Aku bisa tidur sekarang".

"Apakah nanti malam akan terjadi lagi seperti kemarin ? Tidak, malam ini aku tidak akan mengganggu senpai, biarkan saja dia tidur dengan tenang". Batin Yamato

Yamato pergi ke kamar mandi, buang air kecil lalu membersihkan mulutnya. Kemudian ia melepas baju dan celana nya lalu menggantung nya di samping baju Kakashi.

"Tunggu sebentar, ini baju senpai yang dipakai tadi kan ?".

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke baju itu. Ditempelkannya wajahnya ke pakaian Kakashi. Terciumlah aroma yang khas. Aroma tubuh Kakashi.

Kakashi sering memenggunakan parfum. Dan dia tidak pernah mengganti aroma parfumnya. Selalu menggunakan yang beraroma sama. Sehingga seakan parfum itu adalah bau Kakashi.

"hmppphhh"

Aroma parfum yang bercampur dengan keringat sang senpai. Gairah Yamato pun bangkit. Dirasakannya tubuh bagian bawahnya menegang.

"ugh, aku harus berhenti, aku tidak akan mengganggu senpai malam ini".

Dia pun menghentikan aksinya dan segera beranjak menuju tempat tidur.

Tak lupa ia mematikan seluruh lampu di apartemen itu, kecuali lampu kamar mandi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam ketika ia memasuki kamar. ia mematikan lampu kamar dan langsung terjun bebas ke kasur.

"Akhirnya bisa istirahat juga...haa aaah".

Dalam keadaan berbaring, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. merenggangkan seluruh otot-otot yang sejak tadi kaku ia gunakan untuk memasak makanan untuk senpai tersayangnya.

Membiarkan dadanya yang menurut Kakashi sangat besar untuk ukuran laki-laki itu terkspos sempurna.

Masih dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia menjadikan kedua tangannya bantal untuk kepalanya. Ia melirik sedikit kepada Kakashi yang sudah tidak memakai masker, wajah tampan sang senpai nampak damai dalam tidurnya.

Keadaan tenang sampai gerakan tiba-tiba Kakashi mengagetkan dirinya yang baru saja akan memejamkan mata.

Kakashi terlihat masih memejamkan matanya, akan tetapi kini ia telah merangkul Yamato, dengan kepala tepat diatas dadanya.

Yamato kaget, sekaligus bingung. Apakah senpai tidur atau tidak. Kalu memang senpai tidur, bagaimana cara menyingkirkan tubuhnya tanpa membangunkannya ? cengkramannya kuat sekali.

Kalau senpainya tidak tidur apa yang harus ia lakukan ? 'membalas' atau hanya diam saja mengikuti alur ?

Ia benar-benar bingung.

"degg-degg"

Yamato merasakan ada jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang, tapi itu bukan dirinya.

Ia langsung melirik ke arah Kakashi, senpainya masih terpejam.

"I knew it from the start, it's you...!" Batin Yamato

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, senpai, aku sebenarnya tidak berniat melakukan ini, akan tetapi sepertinya kau menginginkannya dariku. I have no choice".

Yamato memulai aksinya.

Ia mukai mengelus pelan dan meraba tangan besar yang memeluk dirinya. Seakan memberi tanda kepada pemilik tangan untuk "hei mundur, aku akan melakukan sesuatu".

Percobaan pertama, Kakashi masih kuat merangkul tubuhnya. Percobaan kedua, berhasil. Dengan pasrah Kakashi mempersilahkan tangannya di gerakkan oleh Yamato, membuka daerah dari tubuh Kakashi yang menurut Yamato paling seksi. Dada.

Dengan cepat Yamato mengecup mesra satu bagian yang paling dekat dengannya. Dan bagian lain ia remas menggunakan tangannya.

Didengarnya nafas senpainya makin memburu. Bahkan sangat keras deruan nafasnya, sampai terdengar jelas.

Ditengah kegelapan kamar, ia berusaha mencari pusat titik sensitif di dada Kakashi. Bagian yang menonjol dan berwarna kecoklatan.

"Ketemu". batin Yamato

"sluurp"

Sekuat tenaga ia hisap dan tarik bagian itu. Membuat Kakashi makin tidak tahan. Masih dalam keadaan terpejam, Kakashi menekan kepala Yamato kebawah. Tanda bahwa bagian bawah tubuhnya butuh kehangatan mulutnya.

Seperti kejatuhan bulan, Yamato yang sudah sangat lama memimpikan akan hal ini sangat sangat gembira.

Seingatnya, ia tak pernah sebahagia dan segembira ini sebelumnya, seumur hidupnya.

Mengerti apa yang diinginkan sang Hatake. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menurunkan kepalanya secara perlahan. Meraba seluruh permukaan kulit tubuh Kakashi dengan kulit wajahnya.

Menikmati seluruh senti dari tubuh Kakashi. Dan juga aroma tubuh itu, Aroma yang membuatnya tergila-gila.

Tak lupa ia juga meraba enam tonjolan di perut Kakashi dengan wajahnya. Begitu padat dan keras. Hasil dari latihannya sebagai Jonin senior desa Konoha.

Sampailah ia di ujung perut bawah Kakashi. Jantung Yamato berdegup kencang. Bahwa mimpi yang selama ini ia impikan bersama senpainya sedang terjadi sekarang ini..! Yap terjadi sekarang!

Ia membuka celana boxer Kakashi sedikit demi sedikit, sampai terekspos lah 'barang' sang Hatake. Ia akhirnya menyerahkannya juga kepada Yamato.

"Senpai, akhirnya senpai mengizinkan aku untuk sejauh ini menjamah tubuhmu".

Langsung saja tanpa aba-aba Yamato memasukkan barang itu ke mulutnya.

Di rasakannya batang kejantanan itu di dalam mulutnya.

"Besar sekali. Bahkan punyaku saja tidak sebesar ini". Yamato berkata dalam hati, membandingkan miliknya dengan milik senpainya ayng sedang ia kulum saat ini.

Yamato mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun. Dengan irama yang tetap Yamato menikmati senti demi senti dari barang kejantanan sang Hatake. Membiarkannya masuk dan keluar mulutnya secara teratur. Merasakan hangatnya benda itu di dalam mulutnya.

"Hangat, basah"

Setidaknya hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Kakashi sekarang ini. Akal sehat dan otak cerdas yang selama ini ia banggakan seolah hilang tak berbekas. Kenikamatan itu sungguh diluar nalar seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Cairan bening dan terasa asin mulai keluar dari lubang itu, menandakan waktunya sebentar lagi.

Merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi, Kakashi menekan barangnya lebih jauh kedalam mulut Yamato. Hampir saja Yamato tidak bisa bernafas dikarenakan dalamnya Kakashi menekan.

Keluarlah cairan putih itu di mulut Yamato. Semua tumpah di mulut Yamato dan Yamato menikmatinya. Ditelan semua cairan sari pati dari senpainya.

Untuk beberapa menit mereka terdiam mengatur nafas mereka masing-masing yang sejak tadi memburu.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, aku melakukannya dengan senpai".

Baru Yamato ingin kembali bermesraan dengan senpi nya itu, tangannya di tepis oleh Kakashi. Ia mencoba lagi untuk kedua kalinya, kembali tangan Kakashi menepisnya. Kali ini kepalanya yang ingin bersandar pada dada Kakashi, tapi dengan kasar Kakashi mendorong kepalany dengan keras, sampai badannya pun ikut bergeser.

"AKU BUKAN SEORANG GAY, YAMATO"

Yamato terkejut dengan pernyataan Kakashi, langsung menyahutinya.

"LALU MENURUTMU INI APA ? LALU MENURUTMU YANG KITA LAKUKAN TADI APA ? APA KAU MAU TIDAK MENGAKUI DAN BERPURA-PURA HAL TADI TIDAK TERJADI ?!"

"Kau yang memulainya duluan. Aku hanya mengikuti alur".

"Mengikuti alur katamu ?"

"Ya, aku bukan gay"

"Lalu menurutmu siapa yang membuat alur itu ? Aku ?"

"Ya"

"Apa kau seakan amnesia pada apa yang barusan terjadi ?! KAU yang memelukku terlebih dahulu, kau yang merangkulku dengan kuat tadi apa kau lupa atau pura-pura bodoh ?!"

"KAU yang memulai ini kemarin...!. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur dan memeluk tubuhku. Kau menempelkan wajahmu di tubuhku."

"Ya, dan kau MEMEGANG KEMALUANKU."

"YA karena KAU yang MEMULAINYA. Kalau kau tidak berbuat macam-macam kemarin. Tidak akan terjadi hal yang seperti ini."

"YA, Karena kau pertama kali yang menyentuhku waktu misi kita ke Kiri-Gakure dulu".

Kakashi pun kaget. Ia terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Yamato.

"See... Aku benar selama ini. Kau memelukku di gubuk dalam perjalanan pulang itu kau dalam keadaan sadar. Kau sebut apa seorang Pria yang memeluk mesra pria lain ? HAAH ?. Dan sejak saat itu aku menjadi suka kepadamu. And yes I AM GAY, And I LOVE YOU. Aku tidak hanya sekedar menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku. Terserah kau mau bilang apa Kakashi, tapi setidaknya mulai malam ini, aku tidak harus menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi kepadamu".

Mendengar penjelasan panjang-lebar Yamato. Raut wajah Kakashi berubah.

Yamato mengira Kakashi sudah luluh terhadap dirinya. Untuk keempat kalinya, ia mencoba meraih sang senpai, akan tetapi sedetik kemudian tubuhnya sudah tersungkur di lantai, di hempas oleh tangan sang Hatake.

"Kau seorang gay, tapi aku bukan".

Dengan seluruh harga diri yang Yamato punya, ia bangkit dari lantai, menghadap Kakashi yang masih ada di kasurnya.

"Jangan pernah kau coba mencariku lagi jika kau membutuhkanku Kakashi. Karena hari ini, malam ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau melihatku".

"Terserah kau saja, akan tetapi jangan kau bawa-bawa namaku ketika kau menceritakan kisah menyedihkan mu ini".

"Kau mengancamku sekarang ?"

"Aku memiliki nama dan reputasi yang baik di Konoha, jangan berani kau mententuhnya."

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME FUCKING GAY BASTARD...! Ini mulutku, dan terserah padaku. Kau tidak berhak mengaturku..!. Suatu saat, Kakashi. Suatu saat kau pasti akan mencariku, dan memohon kembali kepadaku.

"Jangan terlalu yakin".

"Aku pergi dari sini"

 **Kemudian...**

"Tok Tok Tok"

"Ya sebentar..." "Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini"

"Ah ? Yamato-san. ada apa ?

"..." Yamato hanya berdiri disana, tak menjawab.

"Yamato-san ? Yamato-san kau menangis ?"

"I-Iruka san... hiks bolehkah hiks... aku tinggal bersamamu disini untuk sementara waktu ?"

"Oh... Tentu, Tentu, silahkan saja masuk, kau boleh tidur di tempat tidurku, aku sedang memeriksa tugas anak-anak jadi aku bisa tidur di sofa saja".

"Terima kasih, Iruka-San"

"Oh ya, Yamato-san. Kau bisa tinggal disini selama yang engkau mau, dan kau bisa menjelaskannya kapanpun kau siap. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk cepat menceritakannya".

"Arigatou, Iruka-san.

NB: MAAFKAN SYL! Shinokiba kemaren ga update dikarenakan syl sedang sakit. sekarang udah agak mendingan langsung syl bikin. :D :D :D Shinokiba InsyaAllah Update besok bersamaan dengan new fic KAKAIRU...! YEAAAY

Sengaja fic ini di bikin panjang supaya Reader bisa merasakan pengalaman pribadi Syl... ups curcol...

mohon maaf jika ada salah kata dan typo...

dan jangan lupa Syl selalu menunggu ripiw,kritik dan saran dari para readers...

sekian dan terimakasih,

Syl out.


	5. chapter finale

Hello minna-san. ketemu lagi dengan Author gaje bin ajaib SylvanEnchanter disini, Syl kembali dengan membawa cerita baru, sambil nyelingin One-sided love. Author mau nyoba nulis fic yang sedikit ero-ero, dengan pairing kakayama, mengingat masih sangat sedikit sekali fic Indo dengan pairing ini, (idk why tho... they're such a cute couple don't you think? no? okay just leave me here to die) hope you like it. :D

bow *kisskiss * *

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, dan cerita punya Syl. Lagi-lagi based on true story (curcol)

Genre : Romance - Humor - Ga terlalu OOC - typos - abal dan yang terpenting... LEMON - Angst

Rating : Turun ke T ya :)

Warning : jangan membaca jika anda masih di bawah umur, dan ini adalah fic YAOI/BL Don't like? press that Back button ASAP.

Pairing : Kakashi x Tenzou (Yamato) slide AsuIru (?)

And This is... "SENPAI"

 **Pagi itu...**

Disalah satu apartemen konoha nampak seorang pria tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang biasanya hanya dilakukan oleh wanita.

Dia memasak, mencuci peralatan makan, dan juga menyiapkan meja makannya untuk sarapan. Tidak heran dia berbuat seperi itu, karena hari ini ia tidak sendiri dirumahnya. Dia memiliki tamu. Dan tamu harus diperlakukan dengan baik, benar bukan ?

Tak lama setelah ia selesai membuat sarapan dan menyiapkan seluruh makanan diatas meja makan. Seorang pria bermabut coklat yang lain keluar dari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi Yamato-san, kopi ?"

Sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat yang baru ia buat, ia menyapa tamunya yang tengah malam tadi menumpang tidur di apartemen nya.

"Terima kasih Iruka-san"

Kemudian, merekapun terlibat pembicaraan seru di oagi itu.

"Yamato-san, bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini ?"

"Ugh, kepalaku terasa sakit di bagian belakang, mungkin karena aku terlalu keras berfikir."

"Mau cerita tentang apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin malam?"

"*exhale. Baiklah, Iruka-san. Sepertinya kau juga harus mengetahuinya.

#Few Story Later

"Hah ? Dia benar-benar melakukannya ?"

"Aku tidak akan berbohong, Iruka-san".

"Ah, bukan maksudku menuduhmu berbohong, tapi aku hanya tidak percaya kalau dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu kepadamu".

"Menurtmu bagaimana ? Siapa pihak yang menurutmu bersalah. Aku ? Atau dia ?"

"Uhmmm".

"Tolong katakan dengan jujur, jika aku memang bersalah, aku akan pergi ke apartemennya dan minta maaf sekarang."

"Ini bukan salah mu, Yamato-san. Menurutku Kakashi masih dalam proses menerima siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan itu tidak mudah, kau tahu. Akan tetapi walaupun seperti itu, dia tetap tidak seharusnya memperlakukan mu seperi... err seperti seorang pelacur. Dia mendatangi mu ketika dia sedang bernafsu. Akan tetapi setelah nafsunya terpuaskan dia membuangmu begitu saja."

Iruka tertunduk. "Gomennasai Yamato-san aku tidak bermaksud menyebutmu seorang pelacur, hanya saja.."

"*sniff *sniff"

"Ah...? Yamato-san aku minta maaf...aku tidak..."

"Tidak, kau benar Iruka-san. Dia memperlakukan tubuhku seperti itu. Setelah kebutuhannya terpenuhi aku pun ia buang. Aku merasa sangat murahan dan kotor, Iruka-san. *sniff seakan aku tidak memiliki harga diri lagi di depannya".

Yamato mengusap air matanya. Matanya sudah sembab karena faktanya, sepanjang malam ia habiskan untuk menangisi keadaannya sekarang ini.

Perasaan yang bercampur aduk, antara rasa sedih dan kecewa dibenci oleh senpai kesayangannya, rasa amarah dan malu atas apa yang telah ia perbuat, rasa menyesal, dan lagi, ia merasa sangat hina dan kotor atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Hatinya saat ini benar-benar sangat hancur.

"Tok tok"

"Yamato-san, aku permisi sebentar". "Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini ya".

Nampaaklah seseorang bertopeng di balik pintu apartemennya. Yang tak lain adalah anggota ANBU.

"Pasukan ANBU ? Ada yang bisa ku bantu ?

"Apa Yamato ada disini ?"

"Ya, ada urusan apa dengan Yamato ? Dia sedang tidak enak bad..."

"Perintah dari Godaime Hokage. Dia diperintahkan untuk menghadap siang ini, ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan".

"Tentang apa ?"

"Sayangnya kau tidak perlu tahu. Tolong sampaikan pesan ini kepada Yamato". "Poof" Anggota ANBU itu hilang di balik kumpalan asap.

"Siapa Iruka-san ? Aku dengar itu adalah pasukan ANBU ?"

"Godaime Hokage ingin kau menghadap kesana nanti siang ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan, katanya".

"Ah apa jangan-jangan..."

"Kenapa, Yamato-san ?"

"Aku memiliki firasat bahwa Kakashi yang melaporkan ini kepada Hokage. Dia tidak ingin namanya tercoreng karena apa yang tekah ia perbuat. Sebenarnya aku sudah siap menjalani ini, tapi aku masih tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Hokage-sama terhadapku".

"Apa benar Kakashi akan membocorkan rahasia nya sendiri ? Itu bisa kembali jepada dirinya sendiri, iya kan ?"

"Tidak, jika ia mengarang ceritanya sehingga ia terlihat tidak bersalah".

"Iruka-san, jika aku memang diusir, aku mohon padamu untuk tidak pernah memberitahukan dimana aku kepada senpai. Aku memiliki firasat kuat jika aku akan diysir dari desa. Aku akan memberitahukan kepadamu dimana aku, tapi tolong jangan beri tahu dia, aku ingin sebisa mungkin, berada sejauh mungkin dari dia. Aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi."

"Baiklah Yamato-san aku mengerti perasanmu".

"Bahkan kalau dia mencariku dan memohon kepadamu untuk memberitahu dimana aku, jangan pernah beritahu dia."

"Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Lebih baik sekarang saja aku kesana. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Selamat tinggal Iruka-san. Kau kuga harus berhati-hati agar tidak bernasib sama dengan ku".

Iruka mengangguk.

"Tok tok".

"Masuk"

"Oh kau rupanya, Yamato"

"Sebelum kau berbicara, aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Just make it quick."

"*exhale. Baiklah, Yamato. Mulai hari ini, kau diberhentikan dari ANBU dan dikeluarkan dari desa, secara pribadi aku tidak pernah menentang atau tidak setuju dengan gay di konoha, tapi ini sudah menjadi peraturan disini, dan kau tahu itu".

"Ya, aku tahu"

"*exhale. Baiklah kalau kau mengerti. Kau akan terus diawasi oleh ANBU selama kau diluar desa. Jadi kalau terjadi apa-apa akan ada bantuan yang membantumu menghadapinya."

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama. Aku undur diri"'

"Dan Yamato..." "Hati-hati".

"Senpai, aku tidak menyangka ksu benar benar melakukannya. Kau telah menghacurkan seluruh kehidupanku".

Sepanjang jalan menuju luar desa konoha is terus meratapi nasib yang menimpa dirinya. Karirnya hancur, dia diusir dari desa dan pada akhirnya tidak bisa memiliki orang yang paling dekat dan paling ia sayangi.

Sementara semua orang di jalan itu menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh rasa benci dan jijik. Seperti melihat kotoran manusia yang tergeletak di tengah jalan.

Hatinya sakit, dan dadanya sesak. Seakan dia akan meledak dalam amarah dan kekecewaan. Air matanya telah kering untuk dikeluarkan. Matanya tak bisa kagi menangis. Garis hitam dibawah matanya menunjukkan telah berapa banyak kedua mata itu mengeluarkan air mata.

Mata yang tadinya memancarkan cahaya kehidupan. Selalu terlihat riang dan gembira. Sekarang tak terlihat kecuali kegelapan dan bekas air mata.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menyusuri jalan di desa konoha itu. Desa yang amat ia cintai. Akan tetapi entah mengapa sekarang tempat itu terasa seperi neraka baginya.

Namun, apa itu ? Tunggu dulu ? Di depan gerbang konoha itu... Rambut perak ? Apa itu dia ? Apa yang ia lakukan disana ?

Yamato tetap berjalan melewati gerbang itu tanpa menghiraukan orang yang menatapnya sejak tadi. Menunggu agar orang yang berjalan itu memperhatikan dirinya.

"Yamato"

Dan akhirnya suara itu pun muncul. Suara yang dulu sangat disukai oleh Yamato, namun sekarang ini rasanya ia sangat ingin membunuh sang pemilik suara.

Yamato tetap berjalan

"Yamato aku minta maaf"

Yamato tetap berjalan

"Yamato jangan acuhkan aku seperti ini"

Yamato tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan menjauh

Tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kohai nya itu, Kakashi mengejar nya, menarik pundaknya dan memutar badannya menghadap kepadanya.

"AKU TAHU AKU BODOH, DAN SEKARANG AKU MINTA MAAF KEPADAMU, TENZOU"

Suara Kakashi meninggi. Melepaskan seluruh amarah dan kekesalannya kepada sang pemuda.

"Maaf katamu" Suara Yamato memelan.

"Apalagi yang bisa..."

"KAU AMBIL SELURUHNYA DARI KU DAN KAU HANYA ITU YANG KAU LAKUKAN..!!! KAU AMBIL KARIRKU, KAU AMBIL DESAKU, DAN KAU RENGGUT HARGA DIRIKU. KAU AMBIL SEMUA... KUULANGII SEMUA YANG BERHARGA DARIKU DAN KAU MASIH BERANI MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU ?"

Yanato berteriak sekeras mungkin. Seolah ingin Kakashi juga merasakan penderitaan, kesedihan dan sakit hati yang ia alami.

"Aku... aku membencimu". "Plakk" "Lepaskan tangan suci mu itu dariku, tentu kau tidak ingin aku seorang gay yang kotor ini mengotori tangan mu".

"Tunggu, Yamato, aku tidak pernah..."

"Bughhhhh"

Kakashi tersungkur ke tanah. Yamato memukulnya tepat di wajah.

"Kau sebut namaku lagi, aku akan membunuhmu".

Kakashi pun hanya bisa berdiri sembari melihat Yamato menjauh pergi, terusir dari desa karena perbuatannya yang ia anggap terlalu egois.

"Aku, egois Yamato, maafkan aku".

Dan mulai hari itu, Yamato secara resmi tidak lagi menjadi anggota shinobi Konoha. Ia dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat karena ia adalah seorang gay.

 **FIN**

WAAAAA sad ending... hiks hiks... karena emg kisah nya bgtu wkwk... tapi tenang...bagi yang suka sama fic ini...

Journey is not over just yet... Syl masih ada sekuel untuk fic ini... Insyaallah terbit setelah Sekuel LIGHTS mengudara...

O iya Syl berterimakasih terkhusus kpd senpai

Tectona grandis dan Noctvaan29 yang selalu meripiw karya Syl...

Terimakasih juga kepada readers yang sudah mau mengikuti jalan cerita syl ini

Selalu syl minta maaf ada salah kata, alur cerita kurang greget ataupun typo...

Sampai jumpa di sekuel SENPAI selanjutnya

Syl out


End file.
